The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for the cutting or severing of sections of a material web and for overlapping in each case two such sections, especially for a packaging machine for tobacco products, in particular products which can be smoked. More specifically, the apparatus of this development is of the type comprising a supply roll, a withdrawal device for the material web, a cutter device and a conveyor device for the sections.
An apparatus of the previously mentioned type is already known to the art for a packaging machine for cigarettes. This prior art apparatus possesses an acceleration device which, for the purpose of overlapping the material web sections, briefly accelerates the payed-off portion of the material web and then again brakes the same. This mode of operation is associated with a gamut of decisive drawbacks since the acceleration and deceleration of the material web propogates to the supply roll and hence the latter likewise must be accelerated and decelerated. This limits the output of such a machine since with increased output the acceleration and deceleration forces become so large that the material web can tear. Apart from the foregoing, this piece of equipment is extremely complicated in design in order to be able to continually bring about such periodic acceleration and deceleration of the material web. This is particularly also the case with regard to the construction of the cutter or severing device which at least partially must carry out the cutting of the material web selections during the acceleration or deceleration. Now in order to be able to accomplish a cut extending at rightangles to the direction of travel of the material web, the cutters or knives require a complicated mounting and guiding so as to guarantee for an accommodation of the cutter movement to the continually changing speed of the material web. Hence, the state-of-the-art apparatus is not only limited in its output, but complicated in construction and accordingly prone to breakdown and functional disturbances.